1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disassembly mechanism, and more especially, to a disassembly mechanism for rapidly disassembling an expansion card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are hot plug connectors, such as USB connectors and HDMI connectors, disposed on an electronic device, such as a notebook computer or a desktop computer. These connectors are able to be hot plugged when the electronic device is in operation so as to connect to a peripheral expansion module or disassemble a peripheral expansion module without turning off an operating system of the electronic device. However, when disassembling the expansion module from the electronic device in operation manually, the expansion module easily contacts with neighboring electronic components to cause a short circuit, as there are a plurality of electronic components disposed inside the electronic device. It results in the electronic device being wrongly shut down and broken. In addition, the electronic device is designed to be light and thin, and the mechanical space of the electronic device is limited so that it is inconvenient to disassemble the expansion module. In consideration of it, it is a significant issue to design a disassembly mechanism for rapidly disassembling the expansion module inside the electronic device in operation and to prevent the expansion module from contacting the neighboring electronic components nowadays.